La Giovinezza
by ShivaShankara
Summary: Post-Hogwards 4 ans après la chute du Lord Noir , le monde sorcier est à nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres. Il se pourrait que Snape soit entre la vie et la mort , mais le corps qui repose à Sainte Mangouste ne semble pas être le sien. Severus/Hermione , rating M confirmé dans les prochains chapitres. (désolé pour ce résumé si peu exhaustif , j'aime garder une part de mystère...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le retour du Trio d'Or , le départ d'un prince ?

Il était aux environs de minuit. Harry était sorti tout juste d'un bar sorcier dans la banlieue Londonienne. Il venait de prendre un verre avec quelques collègues aurors. Le monde sorcier était de nouveau plongé dans des eaux troubles. Une guerre magique avait de nouveau éclaté. Cette fois-ci , elle survenait en outre-mer , en France. Plusieurs soulèvements de partisans de Voldemort avaient surgi depuis la chute du Lord. Les adeptes réunis sous l'emblème de la marque maudite faisaient leur retour , décimant hommes , femmes et plus rarement des enfants. Le monde sorcier Britannique était largement touché , certains partaient au front en tant que volontaires. Sur le sol anglais , on débattait de solutions pour aider l'hexagone , on faisait travailler de manière plus soutenue les Aurors. Harry l'était devenu , tout juste un an après la fin du règne macabre de Jedusor.

à présent , il se dirigeait vers sa petite habitation dans le quartier de Camden. On était en plein hiver 2002 , plus précisément en mars. La neige tombait doucement , parsemant la ville d'un mince manteau scintillant. Ses genoux lui rentraient dans le corps ; son corps était fatigué , il n'en pouvait plus. Le travail d'Auror était si difficile et les temps durs. Ron n'avait pas tenu un an. La famille Weasley gravement marquée par la perte d'un fils s'était recluse du monde sorcier. Désormais il vivait sans doute lui aussi seul. Le jeune homme s'asseya dans un large fauteuil de cuir. Il soupira. Se servit un verre de whisky. Puis il le bu d'un trait , rejeta sa tête en arrière , et morphée commençait à lui tendre ses bras.

Un crépitement se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Un visage commençait à se former dans l'âtre et Harry fut tiré de son demi-sommeil. Le visage qu'il voyait ne lui disait rien. C'était un homme âgé de la trentaine sans doute. S'approchant , il reconnut petit à petit les traits de ce visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

"Monsieur Potter ?" gronda le visage dans les braises. C'était un guérisseur de sainte Mangouste. Harry eut un rictus amer.

"Monsieur Potter , bonsoir , excusez-moi de vous appeler à une telle heure. Je suis Augustus Pye de Sainte Mangouste.." Vu le tact que l'homme essayait de prendre , le jeune homme penché au-dessus de sa cheminée comprenait bien qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui allait être annoncée.

"- Bonsoir Augustus , pardonnez-moi , je ne vous avais pas reconnu.. ça fait déjà 4 ans après tout" répondit-il d'un air confus.

"-Excusez-moi encore Monsieur Potter.. Mais il s'agit d'un de vos anciens professeurs .. à vrai dire ce n'est pas une nouvelle des plus espérées.. Pouvez-vous vous rendre demain à Sainte Mangouste ? Nous vous attendons.."

Le visage disparut brusquement sans que Harry eût le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait exactement..

Dehors le manteau de neige était inexistant , contrairement à Londres. Il faisait une température très fraîche et le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Au fond de son lit , Hermione émergeait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle vivait à présent sur l'île de Sanday , au large du nord de l'Ecosse. C'était devenue une élève brillante de médicomagie. Son maître Tabitha McKenzie était une sorcière de sang-mêlé. Toute sa famille s'était transmis de génération en génération l'art des plantes magiques , des poisons et leur divers antidote. Cependant , la femme avait été gravement infectée par une plante qui la rendit stérile. Hermione était la seule héritière de toute une tradition familiale perdurant depuis des siècles. Et il faut avouer qu'elle se plaisait bien en Ecosse. Londres était loin , Poudlard aussi , elle pouvait se concentrer davantage sur son apprentissage. Juste après la guerre , elle avait rompu avec Ron , avait pris le large pour cette petite île qu'est Sanday. Il lui restait à présent , des souvenirs , ces images qui repassent de temps à autre , qui se jouent toutes seules dans sa tête. Mais elle était devenue une brave jeune femme.

Elle partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain , faisait une courte toilette au passage. Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon où ses bottes étaient couchées au sol , mordillées par son chat. Elle s'asseya , enfila ses bottes et se dirigea vers le laboratoire situé à la cave. Tabitha était endormie sur sa paillasse , sortant visiblement d'une nuit de beuverie à l'Écossaise. Doucement , la femme la plus jeune de la maisonnée s'approcha de son maître endormie , et entreprit de la réveiller. L'autre bougouna dans son sommeil. Hermione savait qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée avant 17 heures. Arrivée dans leur jardin donnant sur la plage , elle transplana.

Après la vague sensation de tournis qu'elle avait appris à apprivoiser dans le transplanage , elle constata qu'elle était tout juste à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Par chance , elle était arrivée dans une rue peu fréquentée du Londres moldu. Le quartier de Holborn était peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il était aux environs de 10 heures , au loin , elle entendit les cloches tinter. Hermione frissonna ; la neige tombait , le vent lui soufflait au visage. Elle commença à avancer péniblement dans la neige , elle pestait contre cette satanée poudreuse qui alourdissait ses vêtements de laine si peu épais. Purge & Pionce lui faisait enfin face. Devant la devanture de magasin abandonné , un badaud , roux , se tenait devant un mannequin. Sans doute un touriste moldu. La jeune femme décida tout de même de s'en rapprocher , afin de savoir ce que l'homme voulait et le guider si possible. "Monsieur , vous avez besoin d'aide ?" questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de la vitrine. Le badaud lui fit lentement volte-face , il prit un temps fou à se retourner vers elle , faisant durer un peu plus le suspense .

Qui était-il ? D'une grande taille , avec de grands pieds et de grandes mains. Tout semblait logique à présent. Une chevelure rousse moins flamboyante qu'il y a quelques années , des yeux bleus. Evidemment Ronald Bilius Weasley. Cette rencontre était quelque peu embarrassante pour le jeune homme. Après une idylle de quelques mois avec celle qui avait été son amie , une rupture inévitable s'était profilée. Un nouveau départ pour Hermione , mais un véritable crève-coeur pour Ron. Ne sachant quoi faire , il marmonna en se retournant vers le mannequin. "Bonjour Ron" lança la jeune femme. Il ne répondit pas.

"-J'ai dit bonjour Ron. Tu pourrais au moins me le rendre ?"

"-Salut Mione…"

"-Tu vas bien ?"

"-Plutôt ouais...Ouais ouais , ça va.. Et toi?"

L'homme était toujours dos tourné à son amie , fixant désespérément l'intérieur de la boutique , il se semblait pas réellement s'intéresser à cette conversation. Hermione s'avança et s'adressa au mannequin. Elle lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle était ici pour rendre une visite urgente. "-Bon..Allez-y " fit le faux bonhomme en PVC en s'animant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'introduisent , en traversant la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard , ils étaient à l'accueil? L'établissement était terriblement désert , une jeune sorcière était à un petit bureau d'accueil , et un homme de petite taille se dirigeait rapidement vers eux. Vous l'avez bien deviné , Harry était là. Les trois membres du trio d'or étaient présents , de retour après quelques années d'absence. Leurs retrouvailles furent très vite écourtées par l'arrivée du guérisseur. Augustus Pye , était l'un des seuls à être encore à Sainte Mangouste. "- Vous voici tous les trois. Bonjour , excusez moi , j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés quand je vous ai tous contactés hier.. " Les trois en question lui répondirent tour à tour qu'il ne les avait pas dérangés. L'atmosphère était pesante. Pye constatait qu'il serait mieux de ne pas trop brusquer le trio , ne pas le choquer même. La situation du monde magique était déjà grave , il ne fallait pas en rajouter en essayant de leur faire un beau discours alors qu'ils découvriront ce qui les attend.

Direction le premier étage. Pye s'engouffra en premier dans la cage d'escaliers , suivi par les trois jeunes gens. Hermione réfléchissait. Le premier étage était celui dédié aux blessures infligées par des créatures vivantes. Serait-il possible que ce fût Hagrid qui grièvement blessé , reposait actuellement dans la chambre devant laquelle se tenait le guérisseur ?

Pye soupira. Il expliqua assez rapidement que sa situation était en danger et qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore le maintenir à un état stable. Harry renifla faiblement , Ron regardait ses pieds , l'air gêné.. La jeune femme franchit en premier le seuil de la chambre , suivie immédiatement par ses amis. Elle avait ouvert le chemin. Depuis des années ils se connaissaient et aujourd'hui , elle arrivait toujours à pousser ses amis à être courageux , comme leur commandait leur maison à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Passés le cadre de la porte , une odeur parvient directement à leurs narines. Cette odeur , ils la connaissent , elle les a imprégnés des jours , des semaines durant. Cette senteur presque ignoble , tant difficile à soutenir..C'était celle de la fin . L'odeur âcre qui vous prend aux tripes , qui vous fait sentir un frisson sec tout au long de la colonne vertébrale..Qui vous fait comprendre , qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

La pièce était peu éclairée. Quelques néons faiblards s'essayaient à illuminer la chambre , sans succès. Le sol était poussiéreux , on ne voyait même plus sa couleur initiale. En fait , cette chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste , s'était figée dans le temps.

Cela faisait presque quatre ans. Quatre douloureuses longues années.

Mai 1998. Cette année avait fortement marqué les esprits , mais aussi ce mois acharné de lutte contre les forces du mal , et des pertes. Énormément de pertes. Certains y avaient échappé et aujourd'hui ne gardaient qu'une cicatrice psychique ou physique. Certains furent perdus , pour toujours , sans qu'on ait eu le moindre espoir pour leur vie.

Mais un seul , un seul blessé grave de la guerre était encore dans un état critique. On ne savait pas s'il était perdu pour toujours. Du moins , on ne le savait pas le jour où il a été découvert , gisant dans son sang.

Au milieu de la pièce , sous les faibles néons , un lit trônait , abritant sous ses couvertures , les dernières onces de vie d'un homme. Pye invita les trois jeunes personnes à s'asseoir sur des chaises qui entouraient le lit. Durant presque 7 ans , ils connurent l'homme. Ils le méprisaient , en venant parfois à le haïr , mais seulement ils purent connaître sa vraie nature à la fin , la terrible chute de Voldemort.

Les cheveux noirs négligés entouraient son visage. Sa peau d'un habituel teint cireux était albâtre , on pouvait même distinguer ses veines courir sous le derme. Les yeux clos , l'air reposé , Severus Snape était sur son lit de mort , entouré des trois élèves à qui il avait enseigné pendant tant d'années. D'ailleurs , il avait enseigné à tellement d'autres jeunes gens. Certains s'étaient mariés , vivant de jours heureux avec leur femme/mari/ bambins dégoulinant de morve. Certains avaient rejoint les forces du mal et avaient péri. Certains avaient entrepris de faire quelque chose de leur vie. Certains avaient lamentablement échoué à Poudlard. Toutes ces personnes , aussi nombreuses soient-elles , n'avaient même pas fait le déplacement pour lui rendre visite.

Après tout , qui retournerait auprès du professeur graisseux des cachots qui avait marqué -pour quelques-uns- leurs cauchemars ? La presse avait relayé la nouvelle dès que l'homme fut hospitalisé. Certains journalistes scrupuleux tentaient de rentrer dans la chambre , pour soutirer des informations , prendre une photo du célèbre maître des cachots à l'article de la mort depuis quatre ans. Les soigneurs avaient réussi à tous les repousser , et furent les seuls à voir l'homme. Mis à part aujourd'hui , personne d'étranger à l'hôpital n'était entré dans la pièce.

Pye annonça fermement que le professeur était plongé dans un coma artificiel depuis qu'il avait été trouvé dans la cabane hurlante. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé depuis. Pas une seule fois. Il restait dans ce sommeil , sans pouvoir en sortir , comme si c'était sa finale prison. Le lit était devenu son cercueil. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Selon Pye , passer autant de temps dans un coma , même magique pouvait détruire d'une manière irréversible des cellules , des connexions cérébrales et même des habilités.

"Je suis désolé.. Mais vous comprenez , nous ne pouvons absolument plus rien faire pour lui...J'ai...J'ai pensé que cela était utile de vous faire venir. Il n'a plus aucune famille , ni ami proche. Il lui reste vous. "

La mâchoire d'Harry tremblait. Ron regardait toujours ses pieds , il ne savait plus quoi dire. Même s'il avait détesté ce professeur , il été un membre agissant dans l'ombre pour l'ordre. Il avait contribué à la chute de Voldemort. Mais avant que son empire s'effondre , le mage noir avait pris soin que le monde de Severus disparaisse avec le sien. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Avoir vécu cette guerre impitoyable lui avait forgé une carapace épaisse , au point qu'elle ne ressentait plus que très peu de choses. Et la tristesse que le décès d'un homme aussi important , ne l'effleurât qu'à peine. En vérité , elle était touchée. Mais la douleur était amoindrie par toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues .

"-Ecoutez , je dois m'absenter , il me reste encore du travail , même si les médicommages ont un peu déserté.. Je vous laisse lui faire vos derniers au revoirs. Appellez-moi si vous en avez besoin"

Pye prit congé et se dirigea avec empressement vers l'extrémité du bâtiment. A présent , on entendait plus qu'un léger écho de sa marche régulière dans le couloir. Au-dehors , la neige avait cessé de tomber et on entendait piailler des gosses , sans doute en sortie scolaire. La pièce était froide. Ron grelottait dans sa grande veste , Harry se tenait les flancs. Hermione lança un sort de chauffage et ils furent un peu plus à l'aise.

"-Encore aujourd'hui , c'est toujours toi qui trouves le bon sort au bon moment. Merci Mione" fit Harry en levant la tête vers la jeune femme qui était assise au pied du lit.

Elle lui répondit avec un bref sourire et regarda le petit écriteau placardé au lit. On pouvait y lire : "Severus Tobias Rogue. né le 9 janvier 1960. Blessure par serpent , admis le 2 mai 1998" . La jeune femme avait lu à voix haute et remarqua que le professeur devait avoir à présent 42 ans. Pourtant , on ne constatait même pas les traces du temps sur le visage de l'homme. Sa cicatrice était exposée , Ron la regardait avec dégoût , elle était en réalité assez infectée. Cette dernière marquait toute la partie droite de son cou.

"Ce n'est pas Severus!" s'écria brusquement Hermione. Ses amis la regardaient tous les deux stupéfaits. Pensant que son amie était choquée par ce qu'il arrivait à Snape , Harry l'amena à l'extérieur de la pièce en maintenant ses épaules. La jeune femme se débat pour se sortir de la prise ferme de Potter.

"-Hermione , calme toi , s'il te plaît arrête ! " lui ordonna le jeune homme.

"- Comment ça "calme toi "? On veut nous faire croire que Snape va mourir , mais ce n'est pas lui , ce n'est pas lui Harry !"

Ron qui avait tout entendu , et qui ne voulait surtout pas rester une seconde seul devant un homme sur son lit de mort , sortit de la pièce en demandant ce qui se passait exactement.

Hermione attrapa les deux par les poignets et les guida jusqu'au lit , où elle attrapa l'avant-bras de l'homme.

"Eh Hermione , fais pas ça , laisse-le" fit Ron en retenant la fine main. Elle ne l'écouta pas , dégagea sa main de sa poigne et tourna le bras de manière à dévoiler la marque maudite.

L'avant-bras était immaculé. La marque des ténèbres était inexistante.


	3. Chapter 3

La neige ne tombait plus , mais le reste de la tempête était à venir. Hermione avait remarqué avec effarement que l'homme gisant dans ce lit d'hôpital n'était même pas son professeur. Cette révélation avait déchaîné un tumulte dans les pensées de la jeune femme et ses amis. Elle était à présent devant la boutique délabrée qui avait en son sein l'hôpital magique de Sainte Mangouste. De ses mains rougies par la température si peu élevée en ce jour de mars , elle extirpa de son jean un paquet de cigarettes . Harry était lui aussi sorti et la dévisagea quand il constata qu'elle était en train d'allumer une cigarette.

"-Quoi ? Un problème ?" demanda-t-elle un sourire au coin , une volute de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche. Son interlocuteur la regardait à présent d'une façon perplexe et gênée. Son attitude était complètement déroutante.

"-Bah...Toi , Hermione , la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard , l'excellente élève obéissante , qui se tient aujourd'hui devant moi , une clope au bec , comme si de rien était".

"-Et donc ? Le niveau scolaire n'a rien à voir avec le fait de fumer."

"-Eh bien..Si parfois "

"- Oui pour l'herbe du diable mais pas la cigarette. Harry , je fumais déjà en dernière année…"

"-Oui mais , on était encore ados , c'était une connerie de jeunesse plus qu'une habitude. C'est pas bon tu le sais. En plus , c'est pas féminin"

L'enfant de la prophétie maintenant donneur de leçon ? Hermione aurait tout vu.

"-Bon , maintenant que tu commences à vouloir donner des leçons , je me permets de t'en donner une. Les enfants qui sont morts pour Poudlard , tu leur faisais aussi la leçon en leur disant que c'est dangereux une guerre ? Tu les as avertis à propos des séquelles psychologiques qu'on a suite à une guerre et que les survivants ont aujourd'hui ?"

Harry avait détourné son regard. Il comprenait à quel point s'ériger en donneur de leçons était inutile et surtout pitoyable , surtout juste pour une histoire de cigarette. Hermione ne le regardait même plus. C'était une "querelle" inutile et selon elle cette conversation n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Elle était devenue plus nerveuse , plus téméraire et honnête. Parfois elle pensait qu'elle ferait mieux de garder certaines pensées pour elle et ne pas les dévoiler.

Ils attendaient Pye depuis plusieurs minutes. Ron était assis à l'intérieur seul. On leur avait proposé une tasse de thé qu'ils avaient tous acceptée et qu'ils sirotaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le breuvage était devenu froid , il était sans la moindre saveur , c'était comme boire de l'eau. Cependant , cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. L'amertume persistait dans leurs ès une telle nouvelle , ils semblaient plus sur leurs gardes. Snape n'était pas cet homme , alors qui était ce dernier , pourquoi était-il dans un lit au nom du professeur ? Tout cela était très confus , mais Pye allait éclaircir la situation. Pour l'instant , il était en communication avec les sorciers médecins de France. Une assistante l'avait averti que le trio demandait à le voir , si possible assez vite. Mais cela faisait à présent 1 heure et il n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

Après une deuxième tasse de breuvage insipide , la petite assistante à la voix suraiguë des plus détestable , vint prévenir le groupe que Pye les attendait à l'étage dans le couloir où était la chambre. Ils gravirent les marches en silence. Ce silence perdurait depuis assez longtemps puisque personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis la petite joute verbale entre Harry et Hermione.

Pye attendait devant la chambre , les mains derrière le dos , faisant les cent pas.

"-Ah vous voilà ! Excusez-moi , j'ai été long.."

"-Il y a comme qui dirait un gros problème monsieur Pye" Fit Hermione en le fixant.

"-Je vous écoute Miss Granger"

"-L'homme là-bas , ce n'est pas monsieur Snape."

Pye ouvrit la bouche ,comme pour répliquer ou questionner la jeune femme. Mais aucun son ne sortait. Il était lui aussi tout étonné. Hermione ne laissa pas place à plus d'étonnement et se dirigea dans la chambre , attrapa l'avant-bras comme elle l'avait fait précédemment et le montra à Augustus qui l'avait suivi.

"-Ecoutez Miss , cet homme est ici depuis quatre ans , ce ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que votre professeur , je sais que cette nouvelle est bouleversante mais il faut l'accepter " Fit le médecin en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière fulminait. Comment pouvait-on être autant crédule face à un piège probable des nouveaux mages noirs français qui avaient déclenché la guerre.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur , cet homme n'a pas été suffisamment surveillé. L'hôpital est en sous-effectif depuis le début des soulèvements outremer . Il y a une faille dans la sécurité de cet établissement. La marque maudite n'est pas sur le corps de cet homme . Comment vous m'expliquez ça hein ? Ah je vous entends déjà dire que "ce n'est pas possible , Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu , la marque ne peut plus être efficace". Or , ces sorciers qui sèment un nouveau chaos dans notre monde , ont aussi la marque maudite."

L'interlocuteur de Miss Granger la fixait les yeux ronds. Elle restait une miss-je-sais-tout en puissance. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. De toute manière une réponse toute faite allait être inutile. Il préféra à son tour examiner la peau du supposé maître des cachots.

"Vous ne constatez rien d'autre monsieur Pye ?" dit la jeune femme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il regarda attentivement la peau , puis déclara que rien d'autre lui semblait anormal. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait en quelque sorte signé son arrêt de mort. Une nouvelle riposte d'Hermione lui tombe brutalement dessus , et le voilà qu'il regarde désespérément ses pairs masculins qui eux aussi ont la tête baissée.

"Quatre ans ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis toutes ces années. Ne serait-il pas supposé d'avoir des escarres par hasard ? Je dis ça , je ne dis rien , après tout , c'est vous le médicomage , pas moi."

Une poignée du personnel qui restait , s'était regroupée en masse devant la porte de la chambre. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui se passait , tous avaient entendu les tirades d'Hermione qui détruisaient peu à peu la réputation de leur chef médicomage. Augustus avait commencé au plus bas de l'échelle si l'on peut dire. Contrairement aux fils de bourgeois directement placés dans un service , lui avait gravi les échelons et s'était fait sa place. Même s'il utilisait des méthodes peu connues dans le monde sorcier , puisqu'il s'inspirait de certaines techniques moldues , il restait un médecin respecté. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraisemblablement pas son jour où il serait le plus rayonnant médicomage.

En dehors de la chambre on entendait des chuchotements , qui devinrent rapidement un brouhaha. Augustus sortit de la chambre congédia les badauds et appela son assistant .

Un jeune homme à la chevelure brune arriva et referma la porte de la chambre. Son aîné lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était dit en son absence , lui répétant qu'on avait donné peu d'attention à l'homme. Comme s'il n'avait pas tout entendu depuis le couloir , le jeune l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Lui non plus ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et se contenta de justifier le fait que Snape n'avait pas d'escarres puisqu'il lui avait administré des soins pour protéger son corps d'un détériorement des tissus lié au coma.

Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait ces soins . Il en arriva à conclure la voix basse "Miss Granger il me semble que vous avez raison.. Je lui ai prodigué les derniers soins il y a plus de six mois , au-delà de ce seuil , vous savez qu'ils ne sont plus efficaces.."

Pye était désespéré , comment lui et son équipe avaient autant pu négliger des détails aussi importants ? Durant tout son apprentissage , on lui avait enseigné toutes les choses sur lesquelles Hermione avait posé le doigt. Quel genre de médecin était-il par Merlin ?

Fuir ? Non il ne pouvait pas , ce n'était pas professionnel. Il se contenta de bredouiller qu'il était désolé , que l'hôpital manquait clairement de plus de personnel.

"-Ce n'est pas de personnel que vous manquez , c'est de savoir. Au plaisir , Mister Pye." Sur ces mots , Hermione prit le chemin de la sortie , suivie par Harry , qui essaya de la convaincre de rester encore un peu.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et lui demanda de la laisser retourner dans son coin perdu au nord de l'Ecosse. Potter l'écouta sagement et la laissa s'en aller , sans savoir réellement s'il devait lui dire adieu ou au revoir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour le nombre de vues que je vois petit à petit augmenter . Merci à Pinktwilight1 d'avoir ajouté cette fanfiction à ses favoris , ainsi qu'à AlwaysSeverus39 pour être mon premier follower.

Joyeux Noël à tous.

PS : Vous pouvez aussi me laisser une review si un passage ne vous semble pas clair , ou si vous voulez simplement m'écrire un petit commentaire :)


	4. Chapter 4

300 vues en 3 jours ! merci beaucoup ! voilà le quatrième chapitre

* * *

Sur une plage intacte d'une île de l'archipel des Orcades , Hermione était assise , face à la mer et aux embruns qui lui caressait les joues. Elle venait tout juste de transplaner et s'était assise sur le sable humide profitant de la quiétude de cet endroit. Un jour , Poudlard était devenu sa maison , elle s'y sentait rassurée , protégée , entourée. Au bout de quelques années supplémentaires lors de sa scolarité , elle ressentit vite que ce château ne lui apportait plus le confort dont elle avait nécessairement besoin. A sa sortie de Poudlard , grâce à ses excellents résultats , on lui avait proposé de devenir assistante dans l'étude des Moldus. La jeune diplômée avait directement renoncé , considérer la culture moldue et les moldus comme exotiques lui donnait la nausée.

Hermione s'était maintenant levée et se dirigeait vers un petit escalier descendant sous terre. Une lourde porte en bois ébène lui fit face. Elle comportait un heurtoir en argent , représentant un corbeau. Notre protagoniste la saisit et lui murmura "Pitlochry". La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant de son son soûl. Le laboratoire souterrain s'offrait à elle. La propriétaire de ce labo était encore endormie sur sa paillasse , ses cheveux roux flamboyant recouvrant tout son visage. Il était exactement 16:15. La plus jeune de la maisonnée avait le temps pour préparer un petit repas avant le réveil de son maître.

Arrivée dans la cuisine , cette dernière ouvrit le frigo , choisit ses produits et s'attela à la préparation de grilled cheese au bacon et une soupe au poulet. C'était le premier repas qu'elle avait fait dans sa nouvelle demeure. Après avoir passé ses ASPICS avec brio , elle s'était installée au 12 square Grimmaurd en attendant de trouver un appartement.

* * *

 **Flashback. Novembre 1998.**

En cette fin d'après-midi , Hermione s'était décidée à sortir pour se rendre à la pharmacie et effectuer quelques courses. La jeune femme était tombée malade depuis peu et souffrait d'un mal de tête atroce. Malheureusement , son stock de potion était fini et elle devait se résoudre à se rendre dans une pharmacie. Les rues étaient bondées , le froid s'était installé et les travailleurs s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux. La petite pharmacie du quartier consistait à un capharnaüm de médicaments entassés aléatoirement sur les étagères poussiéreuses , un petit comptoir derrière lequel le pharmacien , un homme court sur pattes et rondouillard était assis. après avoir eu en mains le petit sachet en papier contenant ses médicaments , elle se dirigea vers la porte de verre et s'arrêta. Une petite annonce griffonnée sur un morceau de parchemin était accrochée . "McKenzie apothicaire " D'abord , elle se demanda quel moldu pouvait bien écrire sur du parchemin et laisser aussi peu d'informations. Puis elle demanda au pharmacien s'il avait plus de renseignements sur ce certain "McKenzie" l'apothicaire. Il n'en savait rien et intriguée Hermione rentra au square Grimmaurd avec le bout de parchemin au fond de sa poche.

Arrivée dans la vieille demeure , elle essaya tous les sorts qu'elle savait pour essayer de déchiffrer un message. Sans succès. Elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque devant la cheminée , se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Confortablement assise dans le fauteuil , elle commença à lire . Parfaitement à l'aise , elle tenta d'attraper son verre , posé sur un guéridon un peu trop loin de sa place. Ce qui est arrivé , arriva , le verre se reversa lorsqu'elle le saisit d'une façon gauche. Bondissant d'un coup pour s'empresser d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un récurvite , elle s'immobilisa devant le liquide qui avait coulé au sol et sur le parchemin. Tout était ruiné , elle n'allait avoir aucune chance de lire ce qui devait être caché. Hermione déposa l'annonce sur le fauteuil et lança le sort de nettoyage. C'est alors qu'en retournant à sa place , elle vit que le message s'affichait lentement "McKenzie potionniste spécialiste en poisons et antidotes , recherche sorcière sérieuse. Plaisantins s'abstenir. Me trouver à "La tête de sanglier".

Miss Granger était arrivée à la fameuse auberge par cheminette. De ses yeux noisettes , elle parcourut la pièce et chercha du regard ce McKenzie . Ne réussissant pas , elle s'installa à une table où une autre femme sirotait un pur feu.

"-Cette boisson est une merveille. Marmonna la femme déjà alcoolisée.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est utile.

-Comment ça ?

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'on pouvait lire des messages avec. Lui répondit Hermione en se servant"

La femme à la chevelure rousse éclata de rire. Elle l'avait trouvée. Seulement une épave comme elle -aux cheveux roux chatoyant comme le feu , à la peau si claire - pouvait être cette McKenzie. Malgré son ivresse , la femme commença à expliquer à sa cadette qu'elle ne cherchait pas de sorcière aussi jeune .

"Ohh , tu sais toi , c'est dangereux ce truc-là. Ah oui oui oui ! Moi jte l'dis. Ferais mieux de...de… Chais pas moi , demander à tes parents friqués de t'inscrire dans une école supérieure de magie…" Sur cette déclaration elle se remit à éclater de rire.

Hermione elle ne riait pas.

"J'ai jeté un sort de confusion à mes parents pendant la guerre. Maintenant ils pensent s'appeler Wendell et Monica Wilkins et vivent en Australie"

Après cet aveu , le cœur de l'écossaise semblait avoir fondu (c'est surtout son état d'ébriété qui avait mené à ça) sur le champ elle accepta qu'Hermione soit son apprentie .

 **Fin du Flashback.**

* * *

Le repas venait d'être servi , la table posée et la cloche sonnait 17 heures. Tabitha avait émergé de son sommeil et s'était installée à la table. Un verre de jus de citrouille lui fut servi par Hermione et au bout de quelques minutes elle fut suffisamment réveillée pour parler.

"- T'es sortie aujourd'hui ? fit-elle en croquant dans son grilled cheese dégoulinant

-Ouais. J'ai fait une petite visite à Sainte Mangouste.

-Quoi ? Votre hôpital tout délabré là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui. Non , pas vraiment. Ils m'ont fait déplacer pour rien." Répondit Hermione en balançant ses jambes sous la table.

La jeune femme lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Son maître était perplexe mais était très fière que son élève soit aussi brillante et arrive à avoir raison face à un médicomage aussi connu que Pye. Le reste de la journée se passa avec tranquillité pour Hermione , qui alla se mettre au lit de bonne heure . Du fond de son lit , elle sentit la chaleur du sommeil l'envelopper et la bercer.

* * *

Et voilà , c'est la fin du quatrième chapitre. Je tenais vraiment à insérer un petit chapitre , dès le début, qui explique comment Hermione s'est retrouvée à Sanday. Aussi pour vous faire encore un peu attendre l'apparition de Snape ;)

Merci de m'avoir lue . A très vite pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

5e Chapitre ! merci pour les reviews

* * *

Une atmosphère apaisante régnait dans la pièce. Nous sommes à présent loin de l'Ecosse , loin de Sainte Mangouste. Loin de tout. Un feu dans la cheminée faisait éclater les bûches qui se consumaient lentement en faisant flotter dans l'air , une délicate odeur.

Le diamant du tourne-disque effleurait chaque sillon sous lui , faisant résonner dans l'habitacle , un air illustre de Rostropovitch. Le calme et la douceur qui régnaient en maîtres dans la maison faisaient disparaître par magie cette ville industrielle grisâtre , emplie de maisons serrées les unes contre les autres , entassant marmailles , vulgaires femmes au foyer et leur mari alcoolique.

Ainsi était devenue la demeure de Severus Tobias Snape. Dans un confortable fauteuil charleston , il était assis , un verre de whisky pur feu à la main , un cigare moldu de l'autre. Cette baraque l'avait vu grandir et il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Jamais , même aujourd'hui. Théâtre de la violence domestique d'un père alcoolique comme tous ceux du quartier , de la mort de sa mère -assassinée par un homme de main de Jedusor- Snape avait détesté son domicile.

Ce jour était un jour différent dans la vie de Snape. Il se sentait étrange. Léger , la douleur qu'il avait parfois au corps et en son for intérieur avait disparu. Étonné de cela , il se laissa aller à cette pure félicité , qu'il pensait être un résultat de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

La suave musique émise par le tourne-disque le mettait en joie. Rien , non , rien n'allait déranger ces précieuses minutes de délicieuse béatitude qu'il vivait enfin , après ces quelque quarante années de supplice inachevé.

Voldemort avait disparu , les mangemorts avaient disparu, ce satané château de Poudlard aussi , emportant avec lui ses adolescents fainéants et grouillants dans les couloirs. Tout avait disparu , tout était fini et enfin , dans une voix presque en prière Severus tonna de sa voix grave "Tout va pour le mieux"...

Subitement , des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il soupira. Jamais on allait le laisser en paix. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? Oui , il le savait , c'était la brute des cachots , la sombre chauve-souris traumatisant sur son passage les plus faiblards de toute l'école de magie. Après tout , peut-être qu'il méritait certaines choses , mais surement pas d'être dérangé lorsqu'il avait atteint la sacrée béatitude.

L'homme bougounna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. "Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre" pensait-il. Qu'il aille au diable s'il allait ouvrir la porte.

Encore une fois , des tambourinements se firent entendre. Et de nouvelles salves , encore et encore , de plus en plus fortes. Il se leva d'un coup , mais les tambourinements cesseraient subitement.

Avec un sourire en coin , il s'installa sur le canapé et téta son cigare d'un air satisfait. On recommence à frapper à la porte. Cette fois-ci il s'écrit de sa voix forte "allez au diable. Laissez-moi".

Pas de réponse. Encore des tambourinements. De nouveau il envoie au diable le mystérieux invité.

"Je n'attends personne. Laissez-moi.

"-Pourtant Monsieur , on vous attend" fit une voix mystérieuse tombant presque du ciel.

Enervé il jeta au sol son verre avant d'entrer dans une profonde colère. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait à la fin ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter d'un des rares moments de sa vie où il se sentait bien ?

Il pestait , faisait les cent pas en se tenant les cheveux , en les arrachant même. Cette voix, cette horrible voix céleste n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que lui était attendu , le rendant fou.

Une fois que sa rage était à son paroxysme , tout s'arrêta subitement. Severus était maintenant au sol , en position foetale , les mains sur les oreilles , ses lèvres tremblantes de colère. Ses yeux étaient fermés. à nouveau , il pouvait sentir la quiétude cette sensation qui lui donnait l'impression de voler , même de flotter.

Le salon s'était renfermé sur son corps , l'enveloppant dans un carcan devenu douloureux. Il souffrait à présent , d'une souffrance primaire , brute . L'homme se sentait seul , si seul et perdu. La panique le saisit brutalement , il essaye de crier , de hurler , mais c'était comme si sa gorge était emplie d'un liquide visqueux.

La délivrance.

Roulée en boule au fond de son lit , Hermione se réveillait. Sa tête coiffée de cette magnifique chevelure digne du roi de la savane sortit de sous les couvertures. Elle avait dormi merveilleusement bien. Mis à part que maintenant , sorti du royaume des rêves , son cerveau la torturait de pensées.

Que devait-elle faire ? Est-ce qu'elle devait laisser tomber ? Ou s'accrocher ? Devait-elle faire son bon samaritain et choisir d'aider l'hôpital ? Ou rester chez elle et ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il était arrivé à un anonyme ?

Elle choisit d'écouter sa raison et de rester à la maison. De toute façon , cela ne servira à rien d'y aller et perdre son temps. Aujourd'hui , elle allait prendre son temps , de ne rien faire. Certes , lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard , la jeune fille était particulièrement studieuse. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à étudier , lire divers bouquins et se focaliser sur uniquement l'obtention des BUSES et ASPICS. De nos jours elle avait compris ce qu'était le plaisir de savourer son temps , faire des choses qui lui plaisaient et aussi ne rien faire. Tabitha n'était pas un professeur assidu. Certainement , le fait qu'elle passait ses nuits dans les tavernes d'Ecosse -elle avait eu des ennuis en se battant avec un serveur à La Tête de Sanglier- ne permettait pas à Hermione d'étudier avec elle tous les jours. Aujourd'hui , la jeune femme allait sans doute passer sa journée à étudier un peu avec Tabitha (si celle-ci n'était pas sortie durant la nuit) et renouveler son stock de potion.

Sortant de sa chambre , elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain . La demeure de Tabitha était un héritage familial . La maison était tout en pierres , l'intérieur avait des sols en parquet et énormément de tapis venus d'orient. Une fois dans la salle d'eau , Hermione alla se glisser sous la douche , histoire de prendre une rapide toilette. L'eau était à une température parfaite et elle commença à se savonner. Son maître venait de se réveiller sans doute , puisqu'elle l'entendait pester dans la cuisine contre le micro-ondes. La sorcière avait beau être une sang-mêlée (son père était moldu) , son aptitude à utiliser l'électroménager était nulle , voir inexistante. La jeune femme se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et se dirigea dans la cuisine . Une fois en bas , elle vit son aînée toujours devant le micro-ondes , l'air désespéré. Certes elle était sorcière et pouvait utiliser sa magie pour réchauffer son café , mais elle aimait tout de même utiliser des "engins moldus".

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner , et faire quelques stocks de potions , Pye contacta Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà on arrive au sixième chapitre. Merci à mes nouveaux followers ainsi que pour les reviews. Ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il satisfera vos attentes et éclaircira le mystère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione est de retour à Sainte Mangouste. Quand Pye l'avait contacté , elle ne fut pas intéressée par ses propos. L'homme

souhaitait faire une proposition à la jeune femme et lui demandait de passer à l'hôpital dans la journée. Ce fut Tabitha qui la poussa à se rendre là-bas. La femme avait indiqué à son élève qu'après tout , elle devait savoir qui était l'homme hospitalisé à "la place" de son professeur.

Londres était toujours enneigée mais la température était douce , Miss Granger fumait sa cigarette devant le bâtiment avant d'y entrer. Passée l'accueil , elle se rendit au premier étage ou le médicomage l'attendait. L'hôpital était encore désert , comme la fois dernière et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.À l'étage , le médecin se fit attendre 10 minutes. Au bout de ce temps , Pye finit par sortir de la chambre , et de faire signe à Hermione de venir. En étant au pas de la porte , elle vit un homme allongé dans le lit. Lentement, elle s'approcha. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi , mais elle sentait qu'une chose étrange était en train de se produire. Faisait fi de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle , elle s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'à la vie qui gisait dans le lit. Penchée au-dessus du visage , cette peau à l'aspect si lisse , et ses traits apaisés.

"Miss Granger ?" l'interpella Augustus . Hermione lui fit volte-face. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

"-Miss , nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui ici , nous devons le transférer ailleurs.

-Mais , il est vivant , non ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas déterminer si…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une question" Le coupa la jeune femme

Le médicomage choisissait de ne pas lui répondre et de continuer la manoeuvre , ils déplaçaient le corps. Un brancard était à côté du lit. Les autres personnes présentes firent alors léviter l'homme qui gisait. Un mince drap de coton recouvrait paresseusement le corps , duquel il glissait vers l'abdomen. Hermione eut subitement une étincelle qui la fit s'approcher pour mieux observer la tâche qu'elle pouvait distinguer. C'était un tatouage d'asphodèle.

-Flashback-

* * *

On était un jour ensoleillé d'avril. Le ciel écossais était sans le moindre nuage . Hermione , à ce moment encore étudiante à Poudlard était allongée sur l'herbe qui bordait certaines rives du lac. Elle venait de lire un de ces livres d'arithmancie qu'elle trouvait à la bibliothèque , et profitait à présent du temps qu'elle avait seule , sans Harry et Ron qui devaient traîner quelque part au Pré-Au-Lard.

Un bruit de clapotis se fit entendre dans l'eau. C'était peut-être une des créatures du lac et Hermione se redressa pour admirer les merveilles de Poudlard. Seulement voilà , la "créature"qui lui faisait face n'était pas marine mais terrestre. Ses cheveux mouillés ondulaient presque , caressant les larges épaules que cette créature avait. Un homme sortait de l'eau après sa baignade dans le lac. À cette vue , la jeune fille se mit à pâ prit soin de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait prise à Harry. Non , elle ne l'avait pas prise pour reluquer , c'était juste pour se cacher lorsque des groupes d'ados stupides passaient près d'elle. D'ailleurs , c'était plutôt exceptionnel que quelqu'un décide de faire une brasse dans le lac. Les eaux étaient sombres et dangereuses et décourageaient les frileux avec leurs températures printanières.

À présent , il était arrivé sur la terre ferme. Il était grand , son corps fin. Un tatouage d'asphodèle marquait l'intérieur de son épaule. Elle fit le lien , entre ce qu'avait dit un jour l'homme à Harry " Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? " Le langage des fleurs. L'asphodèle un type de lilacé. Le prénom de la mère d'Harry était inspiré de ce type de fleurs. C'était lui. C'était Snape. "

Fin du flashback.

* * *

"Arrêtez tout" lança Hermione d'un ton déterminé. L'équipe de Pye écouta la jeune femme , et à présent le médicomage s'approchait d'elle.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Miss ?

-C'est lui..

-Vous le reconnaissez ?

-Oui.. Il a ce tatouage...Mais il semble différent. Sa peau n'est pas comme avant.."

La journée avait été longue. Hermione était rentrée chez elle après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée à Sainte-Mangouste .Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Pye et ce cas était réellement étrange. Le matin même , l'équipe avait cru entendre l'homme crier dans son lit. Après un examen effectué par la jeune femme-désormais elle savait des techniques de médicomagie grâce à son maître - on constata qu'il y avait eu une activité cérébrale récente.

Assise sur le canapé , elle expliquait sa journée à Tabitha chassait le dragon , affalée sur un tapis.

"-Et donc , c'était quoi la proposition ? la questionna-t-elle

-Que je m'occupe de lui.

-Tu risques de ne pas avoir le temps , on va reprendre les cours plus assidûment.

-D'accord."

C'était vrai. Hermione devait poursuivre son apprentissage. Elle avait une vie à vivre et devenait quelque peu égoïste. La soirée se déroula , faisant place à un sommeil agité pour la jeune femme.


	7. Chapter 7

3 heures du matin.

Hermione , se réveille haletante de son rêve. Snape. Elle avait rêvé de lui.

Dans ce rêve qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides , elle s'approchait du lit de l'homme. Il avait brusquement ouvert les yeux , la sclère teintée de noir , murmurant une phrase qui semblait être un charabia , il parlait à l'envers.

Dans le salon , Tabitha fumait une pipe d'opium , se relaxant dans son fauteuil. Elle avait entendu Hermione crier et se débattre dans son lit. Elle se rend dans sa chambre , vérifier si tout va bien.

«Alors on rêve de se faire bouffer la chatte » fit elle en rentrant dans la pièce en ricanant. Le regard que lui jeta Hermione lui fit comprendre que son rêve n'était pas de cette nature agréable.

« -C'est mon professeur.. Je crois qu'il risque de mourir... J'ai fait un rêve si étrange , ses yeux étaient noirs et...

\- Et ce n'est qu'un rêve ma petite. C'est ton inconscient , il te joue des tours.. Je comprends que ça soit choquant. Après tout , il a été ton professeur pendant des années.

\- Je peux pas le laisser comme ça.. Mourir seul.

\- Occupe-toi de lui. Ta formation peut attendre et de toute façon être à l'hôpital avec Pye., ça va te faire accumuler des connaissances »

Hermione acquiesce , le regard dans le vide. Son maître lui tient compagnie , elle la rassure et finalement elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard , elle est réveillée par Dash , un hibou de sainte mangouste. Il tambourine furieusement la fenêtre avec son bec.

Tabitha , qui s'était endormie , jure en Écossais en entendant l'oiseau qui se hâte devant la fenêtre.

Hermione se précipite pour lire le message lui étant destiné.

« Mademoiselle Granger.

Étant donné la surcharge de travail des soignants à Sainte Mangouste,

Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape , sera sorti de son coma magique. Nous ne pouvons plus le garder , nous devons faire de la place pour de nouveaux arrivants »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire les formules de politesse au bas de la page. Elle fulminait de rage.

Tabitha vit son expression et se saisit de la lettre :

«Quoi ?! Ils osent décider de lui retirer la vie ? Enculés d'anglais , lâches !... pardon Hermione» ajouta la sorcière en guise d'excuses pour sa vulgarité habituelle.

Cette fois-ci , Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle prenait ses vêtements et s'habillait hâtivement.

Tabitha elle , avait compris sa détermination et fit de même.

En moins d'une dizaine de minutes , elles avaient déjà transplané .

«Ah c'est ça sainte Mangouste ? Tu parles d'un hôpital , on dirait un mouroir ouais !

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Le guérisseur Pye , dès qu'il vit Hermione se sentit extrêmement confus et surtout con. Il avait obéi aux ordres du ministère par contrainte , on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il essaya de s'expliquer à la jeune femme , mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Tabitha la suivait en dévisageant Pye.

«- Guérisseur ! Il y a un problème avec Monsieur Snape !» Fait subitement une voix provenant de la chambre du potionniste

Le cœur d'Hermione bat à tout rompre et elle se met à courir pendant que l'Écossaise repousse violemment Pye en vociférant.

Dans la chambre , un binôme de soignant se hâte autour de lui. L'un d'eux laisse choir sa baguette sur le sol en voyant Hermione folle de rage. Elle s'empare de sa baguette et expluse les soignants et se précipite devant le lit. Tabitha est là aussi , elle s'empresse d'enfermer Pye à l'extérieur de la chambre avec ses collègues.

«- Par Merlin , que vous ont-ils fait monsieur Snape ?! » se met-elle à crier en prenant sa main se tétanisant dans la sienne. L'homme ne répond pas , il gargouille. Il convulse. Ses yeux roulent en arrière... La sclère est noire comme les ténèbres , Hermione pousse un hurlement qui fait frémir son aînée.

Cette dernière s'approche du lit et éloigne Hermione en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Quelque chose a l'air d'obstruer la gorge de l'homme. Tabitha le relève brusquement et lui tape dans le dos violemment. Une glaire est subitement crachée par Snape qui hurle.

Pye à l'extérieur , tente tous les sortilèges pour entrer , mais l'experte en poisons , plus rapide que lui et plus futée avait protégé la pièce , il ne pouvait rien entendre

L'air. La première goulée. Oxygène. Les muscles se relaxent. Tout s'apaise. Tout. Aucun bruit extérieur . Juste le bruit d'une respiration laborieuse. Le battement d'un petit tambour. Le battement du cœur. Le muscle le plus puissant du corps humain. Un nombre incalculable de globules rouges chargés en oxygène sont projetés à toute vitesse dans les artères , capillaires , organes , cerveau.

Dehors sous la neige , une fleur se met à éclore.

Un sifflement douloureux vient aux oreilles de l'homme. Un cri. Une dispute qui éclate. Tout paraît si loin. Tout paraît étrange. Tout est une redécouverte.

Sur ses paupières fermées dont il reprend conscience est pointé un rayon lumineux.

Le choc.

La lumière entre subitement. Presque brûlante. Sa pupille se rétracte pour s'habituer.

Le halo disparaît. Tout est flou encore . Mais c'est alors que tout devient clair. La main gracile féminine se pose sur son front.

C'est le premier contact après toutes ces années. Les capteurs sensitifs se réveillent. Il sent la chaleur et la douceur qui semble quasi maternelle quasi divine.

«Monsieur ... Monsieur... vous m'entendez ?»


	8. Renaître

Harry est assis dans la salle commune des soignants. Il était au travail lorsqu'il fut contacté par Augustus. Paniqué , il avait supplié le jeune homme de venir immédiatement lorsque Hermione et Tabitha étaient enfermées dans la chambre.

Il tenait sa baguette au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière d'un membre de l'équipe médicommage. Alexander de son prénom , avait été jeté comme un vugaire chiffon à l'autre bout de la pièce par la gryffondor.

«Monsieur Potter je vous jure je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.. j'étais en train de m'occuper de Monsieur Snape , et.. ça se passait pas très bien et d'un coup j'ai vu miss Granger devant moi , et ensuite eh bien , j'ai vu le mur que je me suis pris»

Harry était désespéré. Son amie n'était pas violente , il l'a connaissait bien , elle avait que violenté Malfoy , mais c'était justifié. Cette fois-ci il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi.

Dans une pièce à l'écart , Hermione avait été sédatée par un sortilège. Elle se réveillait de cet épais brouillard et reprenait conscience. Tabitha elle , était assise au pied du lit , lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune femme ouvrait ses yeux noisettes et fixa son amie. Elle lui demanda qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait , ce à quoi l'autre lui répondit : « T'étais trop agitée ma belle , Pye est devenu dingue , il a réussit à ouvrir la porte avec l'aide de ton ami Potter. Quand il t'a attrapé pour le calmer , eh bien tu as arraché une touffe de cheveux à Augustus...». Tabitha éclata de rire. Elle aimait ce genre de divertissement digne d'une bagarre écossaisse en taverne. D'ailleurs elle considérait cette discipline comme olympique et Hermione comme la nouvelle championne toute catégorie.

Potter tabourina à la porte. Alexander était soigné et l'hôpital était calme . Il entra après qu'on lui ai permis dentrer. Il était en colère et voulait des explications :

«-Super d'être dérangé au travail par Pye , à cause de tes sautes d'humeurs. Tu lui voulais quoi à Snape ? Ils soccupaient déjà de lui merde ! Pourquoi tu t'en mêles de ça? Pourquoi t'es comme ça Mione ?

\- Pourquoi? Tu te fous de moi finalement ? Ils voulaient le tuer !

-Le tuer ? Mais t'es devenu folle , on est dans un hôpital , on soigne les gens ici.

-Non , le coupe Tabitha , elle a raison cette brave , tiens on a reçu ça de la part de Pye ce matin.»

Harry balaya rapidement la lettre des yeux et son expression changea.

«- Ça n'excuse pas que tu as été violente..

-Ça n'excuse pas qu'ils voulaient choisir sa mort alors qu'il luttait pour vivre.»

Un éclat dans sa voix se brisa. Elle considérait infecte que les hommes se permettent de telles actions. Elle se redressa sur le lit tremblante et encore choquée. Harry lui aussi était choqué. Il était outré qu'on puisse faire ceci à un véritable héro qui avait servi l'ordre au péril de sa vie. Il s'excusa d'avoir parlé sans connaître la cause et proposa à son amie d'aller voir Snape. Il était seul depuis tout ce qu'il s'était passé vu l'agitation et la peur du personne d'aller dans cette pièce et que la gryffondor réduise les soignants en charpie. Lentement , elle se leva et elle prit la main de ses amis et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre. L'odeur âcre avait disparu. Un soleil hivernal brillait et illuminait la chambre.

«- Combien...d'années... ça...fait?» fit la voix du professeur , fatiguée mais se remettant petit à petit.

Harry et les deux femmes restèrent abasourdis. Tabitha était étonnée de voir qu'il avait survécu. C'était une prouesse. Elle qui s'y connaissait si bien en poison savait que jamais un cas pareil s'était produit. Hermione restait figée. Regardant le visage baigné par le soleil , ses cheveux brillaient.

«- Je ... vais... pas... répéter la question...» continua l'homme.

Harry pris place à côté de lui , Hermione timidement plaqua son dos à un mur et etait inédite devant ce miracle.

« -Potter.. Encore vous..

\- Encore moi monsieur Snape fit il en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

-pitié pas de sentiments..

\- Vous avez versé une larme avant de partir... Moi je la verse car vous êtes revenu.

\- Impossible.. je dois rêver.. je devrais être mort..

\- grâce à Hermione vous êtes parmi nous.»

Snape ecarquillaes yeux pour mieux la regarder. Tabitha lui fît un regard confiant , signifiant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

C'était donc ça.. Revivre... Avoir les mêmes personnes qui l'entouraient avant sa mort. Hermione et Harry. Ce qu'ils avaient grandi. Harry avait une barbe noirbien fournie désormais , et Hermione elle , était une femme désormais.. plus un enfant.

Elle lui expliqua , que quatre ans étaient passés. Quatre ans , dans la vie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années , ce n'était pas rien. Il avait dû sûrement vieillir , prendre des rides et perdre sa force. Il demanda à se regarder dans un miroir. Severus n'était pas un homme vaniteux. De son vivant il détestait se regarder. Mais il le voulait cette fois-ci. Tabitha lui tendit un miroir et il fût décontenancé.

Il était moins ridé qu'avant sa mort , ses cheveux étaient encore plus noirs. Rien n'avait réellement changé. Il pensa que c'était la façon dont on l'avait soigné. Décidément , on le l'avait pas laissé pourrir.

Pye entra brusquement dans la pièce , un parchemin flottant à ses côtés.

«- Selon vos constantes et votre état physique , je vous déclare monsieur Snape , apte à sortir de cet hôpital»

«mourroir» ajouta Tabitha en ricanant.

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Harry.. Un nouveau survivant à cette guerre impitoyable. Un miracle. Pour valider sa sortie , Tabitha étant experte , examina rapidement Snape.

«- Rien au cou , la jugulaire ne porte plus de trace , votre sang est à 100% débarrassé du poison. J'ai jamais vu ça. C'est impressionnant. Faut dire que vous en avez de la chance»

Et elle ne mentait pas. Tout était parfait et tellement que c'en était troublant. Pye discutadiscute avec Tabitha. Il était certain que monsieur Snape pouvait quitter l'hôpital , mais son cas était tellement surnaturel qu'il ne pouvait être laissé sans surveillance. Véritable passionnée de médecine , l'Écossaise décida de reprendre le cas Snape.

Ce dernier n'était pas ravi à cette idée , mais il n'avait pas réellement d'endroit où aller. Il se ferait tuer par des anciens mangemorts , si il venait à sortir dans les rues de Londres.

Sa maison de Spinner's End était détruite. Harry lui avait appris , il enquêtait sur un groupuscule de mangemorts et s'était rendu là-bas , où la maison était dévastée et taguées d'insultes obscènes. Il irait récupérer quelques effets personnels. Potter voulait à présent protéger Severus.

«-Vous n'auriez pas besoin de faire tout celà , je vais me rétablir et trouver un endroit calme où vivre loin d'ici. Je n'aime pas profiter.

\- Vous m'avez protégé jusqu'à votre mort. À mon tour de vous rendre la pareille»

Cette phrase fit frissonner Hermione. Tant de vérités. Elle se souvient de la pensinechambre , de la guerre , du sang , de la haine qui aimait Voldemort. Tout cela était loin. C'était finit. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à Snape , une renaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry surveillait discrètement les environs. Depuis peu , un groupuscule de mangemort avait émergé. Après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres , ses fidèles s'étaient fait oublier. Suite à la guerre s'était produit la période d'épuration. Quelques sorciers s'étaient rendus dans les demeures de mangemorts et avaient massacré des dizaines d'individus , femmes et enfants. La maison de Snape , elle avait été d'abord dévastée après la disparition du directeur de Poudlard. Puis enfin par des alliés de Voldemort , venus venger leur maître de la «trahison de Snape». Il était désormais considéré tel un traître à son sang chez tous les mages noirs. Chez tous , excepté la famille Malfoy.

Devant un bon feu de cheminée , le jeune Malfoy lisait un grimoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas relaxé de la sorte. Après la chute de Voldemort , Draco avait échappé de peu à Azkhaban et à la mort. Son père fut jeté en prison , sa mère aussi.. Durant des mois il s'était caché au manoir , sans lumière , sans compagnie. Jusqu'à ce que des pilleurs commencent à s'y rendre pour voler des objets de valeur. C'est grâce à Harry s'il était encore en vie.

3 ans et demi plus tôt.

Un vent puissant s'engouffre dans le manoir. C'est comme si il respirait , comme si cette bâtisse était vivante. Tapi dans l'ombre , le dernier de la famille Malfoy se cachait. Il savait qu'il était menacé , il savait qu'il était recherché. Et pour preuve. Un chandelier s'écrasa au sol. L'homme sursaute brusquement en regardant autour de lui. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un chandelier. Petit , lorsqu'il ne savait pas se servir de la magie , il n'arrêtait pas de les faire tomber , son père le sermonnait et sa mère le consolait. «Maman..» fit-il en serrant dans son poing un médaillon avec la photo de Narcissa. Penser à elle lui donnait de la force et du courage. Cela faisait bien une cinquantaine de jour qu'il restait caché , ne bougeant que très peu , mangeant à peine. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rampa jusqu'à derrière une porte. Après tout , cela lui permettrait de surprendre le voleur et s'en débarrasser plus vite. Depuis le corridor , il pouvait entendre des pas légers arriver vers lui. Il empoigna sa baguette et resta attentif au moindre bruit. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les pas progressaient. Tuer ? Non. Il était traumatisé par la mort du directeur de l'école de magie.. il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il était là , derrière la porte. C'en était fini pour Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration et garda sa baguette en main. Mais rien. Le bruit de pas s'était interrompu. Pour reprendre et ne faire qu'un seul pas. Au sol , l'ancien serpentard tremblait , terrifié. Il n'osait même pas lever sa tête. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur lui. Il leva sa tête et vit juste une main sur son coude , rien d'autre.

La cape glissa et dévoila Harry. Il resta choqué de voir son ancien camarade et ennemi. Amaigri , déjà que Draco était maigre de base , mais cette fois , c'était un sac d'os. Une barbe couvrait le bas de son visage , ses cheveux étaient gris à cause de la poussière. Ses yeux sans éclat.

«- Draco. Ils te cherchent. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je suis venu pour t'aider.

\- Comment voudrais-tu m'aider alors que c'est de ma faute si Dumbledore est mort. C'était celui qui te protégeait. Je t'ai détesté pendant des années. Je mérite aucune aide.

\- On a pas le temps de parler. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis plus le gamin que j'étais. J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça , et j'ai su que tu n'étais pas responsable. J'ai su que tu ne voulais pas le tuer mais c'était un ordre. C'était la guerre. Tu n'avais pas le choix...»

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase , dans un fracas , la porte d'entrée s'écroule avec violence au sol. Une dizaine de personnes à en juger aux bruits de leurs pas , entrèrent comme des policiers lors d'un assaut. Harry s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et empoigna le bras de Draco. Rapidement , les hommes furent dans la pièce. Tous capuchonés , mais aucune ressemblance avec les mangemorts.

«- Il a disparu. Il était censé être là.

-On nous a devancés Blue.

\- Faites des recherches sur la famille Black et Malfoy.

\- Je sais qu'il a de la famille en Norvège.

\- Trouvez-le-moi et apportez-le-moi.»

Draco tremblait de peur. Harry lui serra sa main et lui jeta un regard. Décidément , Potter était vraiment son sauveur. Sans lui il serait mort. Les silhouettes capuchonnées continuèrent à arpenter le manoir et finissent par partir quelques minutes plus tard. Harry transplana jusque chez lui et c'est ainsi que Draco se mit à vivre chez lui.

Fin du flashback.

Mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour draco. Il ne serait plus seul. Plus jamais. Son parrain était revenu d'entre les morts. Il prit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme se fît discret , il savait qu'il devait faire profil bas , même dans les endroits non-sorciers . Après avoir rapidement discuté avec Pye , il se rendit à la chambre. Harry en sortit et lui demanda s'il voulait un thé , vu qu'il allait en chercher. Il le remercia et après tant d'années , il vit son parrain. Il était habillé , assis sur son lit , attendant ses effets personnels qui lui avaient été pris lors de son admission. Severus tourna la tête et pour la première fois , fit un sourire.

«- Par Merlin , parrain c'est un miracle ! S'écria Malfoy en se jetant sur lui.

-Doucement Draco..

\- Mais c'est miraculeux ! C'est miraculeux ! Tiens je t'ai ramèné ta bouteille préférée.

\- Et la convalescence tu connais ?» C'était Hermione qui l'avait interpellé. Elle était partie fumer une cigarette avec son maître , une de leurs habitudes moldues. Tabitha se présenta à Draco et lui demanda de faire attention à son parrain car il était encore faible. Tout le monde décida de le laisser un peu seul. Après tout cela faisait moins de 24 heures qu'il venait de revenir à la vie et il avait l'habitude d'être solitaire et pas entouré par un petit comité. Harry lui apporta une tasse de thé et des vêtements pour se changer Après une bonne douche.

Jamais de toute sa vie on avait été aussi proche de lui. Il prit le temps de déguster son thé et alla se glisser sous la douche. Les pensées ruisselaient dans sa tête , comme le faisait l'eau sur son corps. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'avait autant entouré. À sa naissance , personne n'était aussi joyeux. Son père étant moldu , sa famille n'était pas venue rendre visite au nouveau-né. Seulement sa grand-mère maternelle était venue. Snape le savait bien. Son père était tellement haineux envers les sorciers qu'il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un enfant désiré , que personne jamais ne l'avait aimé. Et cette fois-ci , on cherchait à prendre soin de lui. Il se sentait étrange. Après avoir lavé ses cheveux , s'être lavé et habillé il sortit de sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte , Hermione , Tabitha , Harry et Draco l'attendaient , souriant.


	10. Hot bath

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et les nouveaux followers ! Continuez comme ça . Bonne lecture à tous.**

Tous devint soudainement flou pour Snape. Les sourires qui illuminaient les visage du petit comité , s'étaient mutés en une sorte de grimace. Il se voyait tomber lentement mais ne sentait plus rien. Tout se voila.

Hermione s'était précipitée. En ayant vu son ancien professeur vaciller , elle s'était avancée , jetant ses bras en avant pour le rattraper. C'était sans compter son poids. Toute fine , pesant tout juste 49 kilos , elle même s'était effondrée sous le poids de l'homme en capes.

Bien loin de Sainte Mangouste , quelques minutes plus tard , sur l'île de Sanday , les sorciers apparurent devant la porte de chez la maîtresse d'apprentissage. Des journalistes un peu trop curieux s'était intéressés aux allers-retours de celui qui avait été l'enfant de la prophétie. Ces fouines s'étaient rendues à l'hôpital et lorsque Snape avait chuté au sol , en ayant entendu le brouhaha s'échappant de la pièce , les groupes de journalistes arrivèrent rapidement. Harry , qui surveillait le couloir , s'était aperçu de cette meute. « Des journalistes arrivent , je vois la peste Skeeter qui arrive , je vais les retenir , transplanez , je vous rejoindrai après avoir finit.» Et juste avant que Hermione pousse un cri perçant , il jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Dans un pop , les quatre sorciers avaient disparu , ne laissant que Harry.

Miss Skeeter , l'apostropha , elle était à quelques mètres , un grand sourire étiré sur ses lèvres , suivie par une nuée de journalistes. Harry soupira. Il allait devoir se charger de tout, cela.

Arrivé chez McKenzie , Severus avait été allongé sur le lit d'une pièce inoccupée. Il était resté inconscient quelques secondes et s'était réveillé lorsqu'on lui avait fait sentir un musc de dragon. Hermione elle , était assise dans un fauteil du salon , attendant que Tabitha lui prépare une potion. Son poignet s'était malheureusement cassé.

«Putain de merde !»

Snape s'était réveillé et n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme apparemment. Tabitha examinait brièvement son corps à l'aide de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait plus bouger mais rien était fracturé.

« Hermione ! Ton prof ronchon va avoir besoin d'aide , amène moi une bonne dose de la nouvelle creation veux-tu.»

La jeune femme se leva rapidement et obtempéra. Cette année avec sa maîtresse , elle avait inventé une nouvelle potion inédite. Celle-ci permettait de savoir si la moelle épinière avait été touchée lors d'un accident.

Snape se debattait mentalement. Il ne le pouvait pas physiquement et cela le faisait pester. Foutue McKenzie. Il l'avait connu , un peu plus jeune lors d'un séminaire de potionnistes renommés. Et il ne l'avait pas reconnue jusqu'à avoir vu son médaillon sur sa poitrine. Un os. Cette cinglée était la seule à se balader avec un os de dragon autour du cou. Elle lui sourit d'un air sadique. Elle connaissait son tempérament , Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé. Un homme solitaire et qui bougonnait tout le temps. Elle pouvait le décrire ainsi.

Il fit une tête très insatisfaite lorsqu'il vit son ancienne élève , arriver avec une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«- Et quelle est cette chose là ?

\- Juste la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie encore une deuxième fois. Répond tabitha

\- Mais non triple buse , cette potion , qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un nouveau prototype professeur...

\- C'est votre invention ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Ne jouez pas les modestes. C'est votre création ?

\- Oui , en partie , mais...

\- Mais je refuse de boire cela !

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Tabitha.

\- Parce que cette petite je sais tout , a foutu le feu à mes capes lors de sa première année . Je peux pas lui faire confiance.»

McKenzie fixa Hermione et éclata de rire. Décidément elle en avait encore à apprendre de cette petite. Curieuse , sa maîtresse la pria de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était produit. Brièvement , sans entrer trop dans les détails , Miss Granger expliqua la fois où elle avait mit le feu aux robes de son professeur. La rousse éclatait encore de rire en se tenant le ventre.

Snape était contrarié. Ces deux pimbêches se foutaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent . Hermione , gênée par la situation se racla la gorge et commença à lui expliquer le principe de la potion. Il refusait toujours , expliquant qu'elles ne pouvaient le forcer à boire , vu qu'il avait encore le contrôle sur sa bouche. Main sur le menton , McKenzie fronça les sourcils et les haussa lorsqu'elle eu une illumination.

Severus prostesta dès qu'il entendit le mot bain. Sérieusement. Un bain de potion ? Et puis quoi encore. Il se retrouvait paralysé et avec ces deux femmes. Quelle galère. Et Tabitha était très difficile en négociation. Il essaya d'éviter cette solution mais elle continuait obstinément de refuser et lui aussi. Il disait ne vouloir ne pas être toucher par cette folle à cheveux roux.

« -Puisque vous refusez d'être touché par une rousse , et discriminez toute la population rousse en discriminant même ma propre personne, je vous laisse aux mains d'Hermione» dit cette même femme rousse en se frottant les mains.

Dégoutée. C'était l'expression du visage de Snape. Le pauvre homme , si pudique allait se retrouver dans un bain , avec la compagnie de Granger. Pas de négociation possible. Il se retrouva à leviter jusqu'à la salle de bain. La jeune femme restait muette et quasi tremblante. Devoir s'occuper de son professeur de cette façon. Quelle tâche.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau , elle fit couler de l'eau bien chaude pour préparer le bain. Après tout , ça allait le détendre un peu au moins. Elle respecta sa dignité et lui demanda aussi de se déshabiller et de se couvrir. Il souffla et d'un sort informulé se retrouva nu , avec un linge autour de ses reins.

Doucement , Hermione le fit entrer dans la baignoire , prenant soin de ne pas le cogner. C'était plutôt une sorte de bassin vu la grandeur et profondeur. Le sol était froid la femme à la chevelure bouclée prit une serviette et la jeta au sol de sa main valide pour s'assoir près de son patient d'un jour.

«L'eau ne vous brûle pas ?» demanda la jeune potionniste au maître ? Celui-ci lui répondit que non.

Doucement , elle lui mouilla la tête , ses cheveux noirs flotaient autour de son visage. Après des explications sur la potion , elle lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans l'eau. Le contenu de la baignoire devint vert pomme. Le prince de sang mêlé lui demanda si tout cela n'était pas radioactive et la réponse fut un non bref.

C'est alors que son cerveau , une partie de la colonne vertébrale s'illumina en jaune puis en vert. Toute sa moelle était parfaitement fonctionnelle. Elle lui pausa quelques questions et l'examen fut finit. Elle remplit une nouvelle fois la baignoire et lui administra un bain aux plantes. Gênée , elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir lui nettoyer la tête et le reste pour le débarrasser des traces de la potion. Il hochait la tête , de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Doucement à l'aide de sa baguette, elle le fit se retourner et lui frotta le dos avec une éponge et un savon aux huiles essentielles. Puis elle lui massa le cuir chevelu. Snape se mit à gémir tout bas. C'était bon de se faire masser. Puis il reprima son envie de se détendre . Si on l'entendait , il n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité. Hermione se dépêcha , se disant que son professeur voulait en finir. Après un rinçage et séchage , Snape retrouva sa chambre les joues en feu. Et pour cause. De l'eau avait éclaboussé le t-shirt d'Hermione et la couleur blanche vira au transparent , dévoilant un teton érigé. Jamais depuis des années il s'était senti disons légèrement émoustillé par cette vue. Il se détestait à présent et espérait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre , il fixait son poignet et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

«- Rien monsieur.. En essayant de vous rattraper , il s'est cassé»

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons pour aller prendre une potion.


End file.
